


Ouran High School: 7 Minutes in Heaven

by shindeeram



Series: Ouran High School Host Club: 7 Minutes in Heaven [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven baby, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Tamakyo (Ouran High School Host Club), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindeeram/pseuds/shindeeram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are invited to Host Club party at Suoh's mansion, ushered into playing a game of 7 minutes in heaven with the hosts. Choose a cloth colour and see who you end up with! </p>
<p>This is a choose your own adventure story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouran High School: 7 Minutes in Heaven

You sighed as you walked up to Tamaki Suoh’s mansion. He called you earlier saying that it was important to get to his house as soon as possible.

 

Once you walked through the large double doors, you were ushered by one of Tamaki’s servants to a large ballroom. There you found balloons, streamers, food and drink, and everything else a rich kid would have for a random friendly party. The whole host club was standing in the middle of the room holding drinks, resting from setting up – which probably wasn’t much since they had other people do it for them. Tamaki noticed you and bounced over to where you were.

 

“What do you think of this wonderful party?” he asked with sparkles in his eyes.

 

“Uh, it’s good, but where’s the rest of the people?” you asked pointing out that the only ones present was you and the host club.

 

“They are coming later, I wanted you to be the first one to see it!” he spread out his arms and smiled wide.

 

“Oh, thanks Tamaki,” you said blushing.

 

“Well, help yourself to any of the refreshments and you can find me if you need anything,” he told you.

 

You nodded and walked towards the table with the food. You picked up a piece of your favourite fruit and nibbled on it. Haruhi walked up to you and you smiled at her; you were one of the ones that knew she was a girl outside of the club.

 

“What’re you thinking?” you ask. She sighed and looked up into your eyes.

 

“Still trying to figure out how Tamaki-sempai’s mind works. But it’s too exhausting, so I’m giving up,” she answered. But before anything else could be said, Tamaki came back to you again.

 

“Hey! I forgot to tell you that I learned a new commoners’ game! It’s called 7 minutes in heaven! I heard it was really cool and fun,” he boasted.

 

“Do you know what you’re supposed to do?” Haruhi asked warily. Obviously with her being a ‘commoner’ she knew the rules of the game.

 

“Somebody told me that you choose something from a hat that belongs to somebody and you go into a closet together and have fun,” he said but noticed our looks and got sad puppy dog eyes. “Is it wrong? I still don’t understand most of it, but I thought it would be a fun game to play with everyone.”

 

“Well you’re supposed to have ‘fun’ alight,” Haruhi said, “but it is way different than what you’re thinking of.” You agreed with her. You had actually heard about this game too and definitely didn’t want to be locked in a closet with some random person.

 

“Then lets do it!” he says smiling again, ignoring the warning and hesitance in Haruhi’s voice.

 

“____! You get to choose first, but it has different coloured cloths ‘cause I thought it would make it more suspenseful that way,” he pulled out a pat and pushed it closely in front of you.

 

“B-but there’s hardly anyone here still!” you protested.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just the host club this time! Later we’ll add people in. _Please_ pick one,” he begged.

 

Your will power gave out under his puppy dog eyes and you sighed for the second time today. You guessed the others wouldn’t know how to play 7 minutes in heaven as much as Tamaki did, so what could be the harm. Also you didn’t want him pestering you for the rest of the party. You closed your eyes and stuck your hand in the hat, moved it around a bit, and pulled out a [colour] cloth.

 


End file.
